


День в раю

by GanbareGanbare



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Fun, Gen, Gon's lost nen, Hisoka's an asshole, no real resolution, sticky drinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanbareGanbare/pseuds/GanbareGanbare
Summary: — Ты не можешь пригласить игратьсоциопата-маньяка, просто потому, что тебе нужен четвертый игрок, — шипит Киллуа.— Я не думаю, что онманьяк, — с сомнением отвечает Гон.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Kudos: 2





	День в раю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Day in Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275755) by [athena_crikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey). 



Коста-дель-Соль прекрасен. Белые песочные пляжи, теплая манящая вода. Здесь есть шезлонги, чтобы поваляться, и большие цветные зонтики, которые защищают от яркого солнца над головой, а еще куча игр. В океане плавают мириады экзотических рыб всех цветов радуги и странных форм.

Гон на отдыхе. Он никогда не был на отдыхе, но после года непрестанных тренировок в попытках вернуть нэн (с ничтожным результатом) и работы без продыху, он похудел и забыл, как улыбаться. В тот момент Киллуа настоял на отдыхе.  
И вот они наслаждаются прибоем и песком, на Киллуа и Аллуке слой жирного солнцезащитного крема, а на Гоне широкие зеленые плавки. Они ловят ярко-оранжевых рыб-страусов, плавают с сово-дельфинами и играют в волейбол, пока песок не забивается им в волосы.

Это весело и впервые за долгое время Гон понимает, что забыл, как веселиться. Забыл, какого это — расслабляться и плыть по течению. Но все это несколько неестественно. Киллуа привез их на курорт, принадлежащий его семье. Их клиенты богатые параноики, еда подается круглосуточно, в уютных номерах ни пятнышка. Сам курорт безупречно чистый и настолько естественно красивый, что Гону сложно представить, сколько сил было вложено в это место. Его никогда раньше не баловали, ему никогда не предлагали массаж ног и процедуры для лица. Никогда не прислуживали.

Киллуа и Аллука, кажется, не видят в этом ничего странного, ведь дома у них был целый штат дворецких, которые исполняли все их капризы. Киллуа даже разрешает персоналу отеля подстричь его волосы, хотя раньше позволял это лишь Гону.  
Пока Киллуа и Аллука играют в крытом бассейне, полном надувных животных и водных горок, Гон уходит на пляж, чтобы разобраться с внутренним дискомфортом.

— Какое затруднительное положение, не правда ли? — раздается низкий соблазняющий _знакомый_ голос. Гон оборачивается.

Под сине-розовым пляжным зонтом, растянувшись на шезлонге, лежит Хисока. Из одежды на нем лишь розовые короткие шорты в обтяжку. Гон пристально смотрит на него; тот улыбается.

— Х-хисока! Что ты тут делаешь? — Гон указывает пальцем на него, а потом на пляж, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Ммм, отдыхаю. Разве не этим занимаются на пляже? — В его руке высокий бокал с радужным алкогольным коктейлем, увенчанным соломинкой и маленьким бумажным зонтиком.

— Правда? — спрашивает Гон, его сердцебиение замедляется. Он подходит ближе и садится на стул рядом с Хисокой, зарывая ноги в песок. Под обжигающим верхним слоем песок прохладный и влажный.

— Конечно. Даже таким людям, как я, нужен отдых. Или ты не согласен? — В прищуренных глазах мелькают искорки юмора.

— Прежде чем я приехал сюда, я не думал, что всем действительно нужен такой отдых. Но… приятно расслабиться на пляже.

Уголки губ Хисоки поднимаются. — Конечно.

— Хисока, что ты имел в виду? Под «затруднительным положением»?

— Ты выглядишь растерянным. Из-за этого места. Тебе непривычно купаться в роскоши, я прав?

Гон кивает. — Здесь здорово. И я благодарен Киллуа за то, что он привез меня сюда. Но… это место какое-то странное. Все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, понимаешь? Слишком красивое, слишком идеальное.

— У тебя мало опыта общения с очень богатыми людьми, не правда ли, Гон? Те, у кого достаточно денег, часто начинают строить для себя фальшивые миры. Миры, в которых не существует таких вещей, как бедность и уродство. И если они живут достаточно долго, они могут забыть, что их идеальный рай не настоящий.

Гон вздрагивает под жарким тропическим солнцем. — Но эти вещи настоящие. Более настоящие, чем это место. И они важны.

— Это лишь одна из точек зрения. Только не та, которую разделяют гости этого курорта, — Хисока отпивает коктейль. — Тебя это расстраивает?

Гон задумывается, склонив голову набок. — Наверное… Я не думаю, что есть что-то плохое в том, чтобы веселиться — и это место действительно классное. Но если я забуду обо всех плохих вещах во внешнем мире, это будет несправедливо по отношению к людям, которые от них страдают. И несправедливо по отношению ко мне. — Его кулак — слабый, без намека на нэн — сжимается.

— Хмм. — Хисока проводит пальцем по влажной поверхности своего бокала со льдом, прочерчивая линию на конденсате. — Непохоже, что тебе грозит возможность забыть.

— Наверное, нет, — соглашается Гон. Солнце начинает неприятно припекать его плечи и спину, сухой жар исходит будто из открытой духовки. — Пожалуй, я пойду поплаваю. Хочешь присоединиться?

— Возможно позже, — отвечает фокусник, поднимая свой еще полный бокал.

Гон кивает. — Хорошо. Увидимся, Хисока.

— Пока, Гон.

***

Позже, за ужином из жаренного на вертеле поросенка, Гон рассказывает Киллуа, что встретил Хисоку на пляже.

— Что? Этот извращенец здесь? Как? _Почему?_ — Глаза Киллуа сужаются, пальцы в жиру крепко сжимают ребрышко. Рядом с ним Аллука с любопытством поднимает голову, ее серебристо-голубые глаза широко раскрыты.

Гон пожимает плечами. — Наверное, чтобы повеселиться. Он сказал, что даже такие люди, как он, нуждаются в отдыхе.

— Такие, как он, должны забиться в угол и сдохнуть, — резко отвечает Киллуа.

— Он ведь помог нам на острове Жадности. И он многое знает.

Киллуа смотрит на него с недоумением и, не глядя бросает обглоданную кость в пустую миску. — «Многое знает»? Например, что?

— Ну, он знал о нэн еще до нас. И именно благодаря ему я стал сильнее после экзамена на Охотника.

— Это все твоя заслуга. Ты заставил себя освоить нэн.

Гон наклоняет голову набок. — Ну-у... Я сделал это в основном потому, что хотел ударить Хисоку по лицу.

— Совершенно разумно, — говорит Киллуа. Аллука, сидящая рядом с ним, тянет его за рубашку и указывает на большой кусок мяса на своей тарелке; Киллуа берет нож и легко отделяет мясо от кости, нарезая его аккуратными ломтиками для сестры. Она расплывается в улыбке.

— Но именно этого он и хотел.

— Да, потому что он больной ублюдок. Слушай, такие люди, как Хисока… они как хрящи на куске мяса, — говорит он, указывая на кусок в миске для костей. — Кто-то, где-то и использует их, но это отвратительное применение, о котором ты, вероятно, не хочешь знать и определенно не должен ввязываться в это.

— Он довольно часто помогал нам, — говорит Гон.

— Потому что он больной ублюдок, — повторяет Киллуа. — Для него мы всего лишь добыча, с которой можно поиграться. Если он и помогает нам, то не по доброте душевной. Он делает это потому, что ожидает получить награду позже. Так что не обманывайся его «хорошим» поведением. Он нехороший человек, Гон.

— Я знаю, но…

— Никаких «но»! — Киллуа подкидывает в тарелку Гона большой кусок мяса с хрустящей корочкой. — Думай о том, как съесть все это. А не об этом больном клоуне. Хорошо?

Гон видит, как беспокойство возвращается в глаза Киллуа. Видит глубокую тревогу, которая только-только начала исчезать после прибытия на Коста-дель-Соль. Поэтому он кивает и берет нож в руку. — Хорошо, Киллуа.

***

На следующий день, когда они выходят поиграть в волейбол, Хисока на пляже. Сегодня он одет в такие же обтягивающие неоново-синие шорты и безвкусные шлепанцы, лежащие на краю шезлонга. Он пьет очередной цветной коктейль и читает бульварный роман с загнутыми уголками страниц. Он улыбается Гону, когда тот проходит мимо с Киллуа и Аллукой. От них пахнет кокосом из-за толстого слоя солнцезащитного крема, который они нанесли пару минут назад.

— Мы должны предложить ему присоединиться, — говорит Гон Киллуа. Бывший наемный убийца ошеломленно смотрит на него.

— Неужели ты ничего не понял из нашего вчерашнего разговора?

— Нет, я понял. Но он один, а нам нужно четверо людей для игры.

— Ты не можешь пригласить играть _социопата-маньяка_ , просто потому, что тебе нужен четвертый игрок, — шипит Киллуа.

— Я не думаю, что он _маньяк_ , — с сомнением отвечает Гон. И затем, пока Киллуа не успел его остановить, говорит: — Эй, Хисока?

Хисока отрывает взгляд от страницы. — Хмм?

— Мы собираемся поиграть в пляжный волейбол. Хочешь с нами?

Хисока скользит по нему взглядом, обдумывая предложение. Через секунду он достает из воздуха закладку и вкладывает ее в книгу. — Конечно, — соглашается он. — Гон, поможешь мне нанести лосьон для загара?

— Сам нанесешь, — огрызается Киллуа.

Хисока строит обиженную мину, но начинает медленно размазывать лосьон по мускулам; его бледная кожа становится еще бледнее. Он не отрывает взгляд от Гона и обольстительно улыбается; Гон невозмутимо смотрит в ответ. Закончив, Хисока берет свой бокал и встает. Он надевает шлепанцы и подходит к ним.

— Киллуа, дорогой, не могу поверить, что я встретился с твоей очаровательной сестрой.

Киллуа встает перед Аллукой. — _Не встретишься_ , — отвечает он с рыком. Затем он берет Аллуку за руку и отводит ее к волейбольной сетке.

Гон смотрит на Хисоку и говорит, улыбаясь: — Похоже, ты мой партнер.

***

Хисока хорош в волейболе. Он хорош во всем, за что берется, в чем Гон наглядно убедился. Хисока знает правила игры благодаря их подготовке к борьбе с пиратами Рейзора на острове Жадности и решительно бросается за мячом.

После ряда удачных сейвов Киллуа заподозривает что-то неладное и использует Гё, который показывает, что Хисока на самом деле использует Банджи-жвачку, чтобы подтянуть к себе мяч.

— Нэн — жульничество! — кричит Киллуа. Хисока невозмутимо смотрит на него.

— Почему? В каждой команде по одному нэн-пользователю. На мой взгляд это вполне справедливо.

Его слова для Гона как удар под дых. Нет ничего странного в том, что Хисока знает о его потерянном нэн — на самом деле, это, возможно, хорошо. Это делает его менее привлекательной мишенью для фанатичного интереса фокусника. Но слышать это все равно больно.

Он думал, что уже пережил это. Думал, что спустя год поиска способа вернуть нэн, он справится с потерей. Но боль, острая, как осколок стекла, все еще ранила его сердце. Резала по живому.

Спор об использовании нэн продолжается до тех пор, пока Киллуа не уступает и не начинает в отместку использовать Божественную скорость, разбрасывая песок и кидая мяч быстрее, чем может уследить глаз.  
Матч больше не доставляет Гону удовольствие. Ему холодно даже под палящим солнцем, а внутри пусто. Аллука уходит подальше и начинает искать ракушки; Гон поворачивается в сторону океана и смотрит, как волны омывают берег. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, очищая идеальный песок, чтобы тот блестел на солнце.  
Гон хочет, чтобы что-то смыло его печаль и сделало его таким же сверкающим от чистоты.

***

Уже поздно. Киллуа и Аллука спят, кондиционер включен, а окно закрыто, чтобы не впускать ночных насекомых.

Гон не может уснуть. Весь вечер он натягивал улыбку, но в действительности осознал, что даже в этом прекрасном месте он все еще пустой внутри. Все еще сломан. И теперь, когда он это знает, он не может забыть.

Он выходит, чтобы прогуляться по дорожкам, искрещивающим курорт, наблюдает за стрекозами, которые лениво проплывают в свете полнолуния возле большого бассейна.  
Рядом с бассейном сидит Хисока с бокалом мартини в руке. На нем футболка с расстегнутыми пуговицами и шорты цвета хаки, а на его коленях пристроена книга. Гон не против этой встречи; Хисока не приукрашивает правду, а Гону сейчас не до оптимизма. Он подходит к магу и садится на шезлонг рядом с ним.

— Хочешь выпить? — предлагает Хисока.

Гон поднимает взгляд. — Тетя Мито взяла с меня обещание не пить алкоголь до восемнадцати лет, — отвечает он.

— Ах, какой ты правильный. Даже с разрешения взрослого?

— Почему-то мне кажется, что ты предлагаешь это не с лучшими намерениями, Хисока.

Фокусник разочарованно хмурится. — Как грубо. Тебе бы полегчало.

Глаза Гона вспыхивают. — Да что ты вообще об этом знаешь?

— Хм? — Он закрывает книгу. — Ты оплакиваешь потерю своего нэн, это совершенно очевидно.

 _Оплакиваешь_. Гон пробует это слово на вкус: оно как одуванчиковое молоко, густое и кислое. Он никогда не задумывался об этом. Он так усердно работал, чтобы вернуть нэн, так сильно сосредоточился на том, что обязательно справится, что не заметил, что часть него сдалась. Скорбит.

— Я… — на этот раз он не знает, что сказать. Хисока терпеливо наблюдает за ним, золотые глаза блестят в лунном свете. — Я верну его, — тихо говорит он. В его голосе нет уверенности.

— Ох, Гон. Что ушло, то ушло. Вот что делает эту жизнь такой возбуждающей. Только один шанс. — Он достает карту из ниоткуда, она мелькает между его пальцев бело-красной вспышкой, а затем исчезает. — Иначе что бы значила жертва?

Гон краснеет. Он и сам задавался этим вопросом. Как он сможет вернуть свой нэн, если добровольно отказался от него, чтобы отомстить за Кайто? Не принизит ли он смерть Кайто попыткой отказаться от контракта? Но Кайто вернулся к жизни. Значит и он может вернуть свой нэн? Он встряхивает головой, пытаясь отогнать мысли, преследующие его с наступлением темноты, когда Киллуа нет рядом, чтобы отвлечь его.

— Я верю во второй шанс, — говорит он. И он верит. Киллуа, Аллука, Кольт; он простил их всех за преступления прошлого. Он простил бы даже Хисоку, если бы фокусник попросил. Но Гон знает, что тот не попросит.

Хисока, не отводя взгляд от Гона, отпивает мартини. Его губы влажные и блестящие после глотка; он облизывает их скользящим движением языка.

— Не все заслуживают искупления, — мурлычет он.

— Я заслуживаю, — твердо отвечает Гон.

Хисока улыбается и манит Гона пальцем; Гон подходит поближе. Хисока вытаскивает оливку из стакана и протягивает ее Гону. — Попробуй, — мурлычет он. Когда Гон колеблется, он добавляет: — Не беспокойся, это не считается за спиртной напиток.

Гон наклоняется и откусывает кусочек; оливка кислая и мерзкая, пропитана алкоголем.

— Фу.

— Ее нужно распробовать, — соглашается Хисока. — Как и меня. Что касается тебя, малыш Гон… — он откидывается назад и скрещивает ноги. — Верь во второй шанс, если это делает тебя счастливым. Верь, что ты достоин его, если можешь. Когда-нибудь, когда твое мнение изменится, я буду ждать. — Его улыбка в лунном свете похожа на ятаган, острый и смертоносный.

Гон моргает. — Ты ведь приехал сюда не отдыхать, Хисока?

Фокусник одаривает его лукавым взглядом.

— Я пришел, чтобы развлечься. Это почти то же самое, — отвечает он. И Гон знает, что тот пришел, чтобы увидеть его, понаблюдать за ним, узнать, как повлияла на него потеря нэн. — Но раз ты спросил, думаю, я скоро уеду. Я увидел то, за чем приехал. — Он осушает свой бокал и поднимается. — Будь осторожен во время охоты, Гон. Ты не знаешь, какие истины могут открыться тебе.

Взмахнув рукой, он уходит в ночь и исчезает на тропинке, ведущей к пляжу.

Гон сидит ещё некоторое время; только он, пустой шезлонг и опустошенный бокал мартини. Затем он встает и возвращается в отель.


End file.
